Una Nueva Oportunidad
by BRANDON369
Summary: Basado en el DLC de Awakening: "Future Past". Grima, el Dragón Caído, ha sido derrotado, pero… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con Morgan/Linfan? ¿Obtendrá una nueva oportunidad alguien que ayudó a Grima en su conquista?


**Una Nueva Oportunidad.**

* * *

El mundo había caído en la oscuridad, la muerte y la devastación estaban por doquier mientras que un ejército de muertos vivientes arrasaba con la civilización. Todo a causa del poder de Grima: El Dragón Caído.

Y sin embargo, todo finalmente había terminado, la guerra llegó a su fin y el Dragón Caído fue derrotado de una vez por todas. Todo gracias al esfuerzo de un grupo de jóvenes que decidieron finalizar la lucha de sus padres, además de la intervención de viajeros que Naga había convocado desde el pasado.

La paz había vuelto al mundo, más sin embargo, no todos estaban contentos con la caída de Grima.

…

Un joven caminaba bajo la lluvia, notablemente agotado y con algunas heridas. Su nombre era Morgan y ahora era perseguido por haber ayudado a Grima. Habían pasado unos días desde la derrota del dragón caído y los supervivientes de la destrucción no dejaban de perseguirlo. Afortunadamente, Morgan era alguien astuto, por lo que se las arregló para evadirlos y dirigirse a su escondite.

Llegó a un antiguo templo de Mila abandonado, que ahora le servía como refugio. En la entrada, fue recibido por un Wyvern, el cual le pertenecía a su hermana: Linfan.

Morgan y Linfan no eran personas normales, ambos servían a Grima por una sencilla razón. Eran los hijos del Dragón Caído, sus sirvientes más devotos y fieles, los principales tácticos de su ejército. Grima les confiaba sus batallas más complicadas y ellos nunca perdían un combate, estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por su padre… Y al final, esa fue su perdición.

Una vez que ingresó al templo de Mila, Morgan encontró a su hermana Linfan. La chica estaba recostada sobre el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras abrazaba con fuerza un viejo libro.

-Me duele la cabeza, Morgan.- Le dijo su hermana sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo.

-Tranquila, hermana. Podremos refugiarnos aquí hasta que te sientas mejor.

-¿Y luego que vamos a hacer? Papá ya no está con nosotros. Estamos solos… Quisiera verlo otra vez.

-Lo sé, le fallamos. ¡Por nuestra culpa el amo Grima ya no está!

Morgan comenzó a derramar lágrimas. ¿Cómo no podría sentirse culpable? Él y su hermana habían acorralado a los enemigos de su padre, si hubieran seguido con la batalla, la victoria de Grima sería absoluta. Pero se retiraron a mitad del combate y todo por culpa de Naga.

El dragón divino convocó a guerreros de otro mundo, de otro tiempo, para ayudar a sus héroes. Aunque esto no hubiera sido problema para los tácticos: Fácilmente podrían haber ideado algo para derrotarlos, pero fue en ese momento que lo vieron. Cada uno de ellos se encontró con una versión de su padre, proveniente de otro mundo, una a la que simplemente no pudieron atacar. Morgan realmente lo intentó, pero simplemente no tenía el corazón para atacarlo y por culpa de eso, ahora Grima se había ido.

-¿Por qué no lo ataque? Era claro que no se trataba del amo Grima, no había usado esa forma en años… ¡Y aun así no pude atacarlo! Le fallamos, Linfan.

-No lo sé, hermano.- La chica se sujetó la cabeza, mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.- Ya no estoy segura de nada. Me duele la cabeza y no estoy segura de nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Sin contestar nada, su hermana extendió el libro que tenía para mostrárselo.- ¿El libro de tácticas?

-Él me lo regaló. Tal y como me lo había dado antes.- Linfan abrazó el libro con más fuerza que antes.- Ese hombre era mi padre, mi querido y amable padre, el que me quería y me enseñaba.

-Linfan, te equivocas.- Morgan intento hacer reaccionar a su hermana.- ¡Él no era el amo Grima! Recuerda cuanto ha pasado desde que el amo tomó esa forma y…

-Es cierto, él no era el amo Grima, pero era mi padre.- Morgan estaba a punto de protestar, pero Linfan lo interrumpió.- Tuve un recuerdo, Morgan. Era un recuerdo de mamá.

-¿De mamá?

Para Morgan eso parecía imposible, no recordaba tener una madre. ¿O sí? Alguna vez el amo Grima cambiaba a una forma femenina, pero seguía siendo él. ¿Realmente tuvieron una madre antes de todo esto? El amo Grima siempre les había dicho que solo le pertenecían a él.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas, Linfan?

-No mucho, solo fue un fragmento.- Una sonrisa melancólica adornó el rostro de Linfan.- No recuerdo muy bien su rostro, pero… Ella me sonreía y decía mi nombre.

-¿Segura que era mamá?- Para Morgan eso parecía imposible.- ¿No es algún truco?

-No sé que me está pasando.- La chica cerró los ojos y se aferró a su libro.- Mis recuerdos están confusos, no entiendo nada y mi cabeza me duele mucho.

-Linfan…- Morgan estaba realmente preocupado por su hermana, no se comportaba como lo hacía usualmente y parecía afligida. La muerte de su padre le había afectado con mucha fuerza. Morgan ya había perdido al amo Grima, no quería perderla a ella también.

En ese instante, una luz resplandeciente se reflejó en todo el lugar y antes de que los hijos de Grima puedan reaccionar, una hermosa mujer de cabello verde apareció en la sala. Tenía una mirada amable y serena, pero estaba rodeada por un brillo, casi divino que la hacía parecer imponente.

-Al fin los he encontrado.

-¡Es el dragón divino!

Ambos hermanos estaban realmente asustados ante la recién llegada. Era Tiki, un dragón que había heredado los poderes sagrados de Naga después de que Grima la asesinará. Ella fue de vital ayuda en la derrota de Grima, al celebrar el ritual del despertar.

Aun sabiendo que no era un oponente que pudieran vencer en su estado actual, los dos hermanos se prepararon para enfrentarla. Sacaron sus tomos de magia oscura, con los que esperaban distraerla el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

-Tranquilos, por favor.- Tiki avanzaba con calma hacía ellos.- No quiero pelear con ustedes.

-¡No me engañarás!- Linfan cargó sus poderes mágicos en el tomo y… No consiguió disparar.

El tomo de magia oscura que el amo Grima le había dado simplemente comenzó a arder y desintegrarse poco a poco. Morgan y Linfan estaban sorprendidos y asustados al ver eso, aunque la chica pareció la más afectada, pues a los pocos segundos cayó sobre sus rodillas, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

-¿Linfan?- Dijo un preocupado Morgan.- ¡Linfan! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡¿Estás bien, contesta?!

Sin embargo, su hermana no respondía, solo continuaba en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza con una clara expresión de dolor. Tiki comenzó a acercarse, aunque Morgan estaba más preocupado por ayudar a su hermana.

-No esperaba que fuera tan grave.- El dragón divino observaba la escena, con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.- Me dan lástima, ya han sufrido suficiente.

-¡Linfan! ¡Reacciona!- Morgan ignoró al Dragón Divino, pues estaba más preocupado por Linfan que por su enemigo.- ¡Dime algo!

-Pierdes tu tiempo, ella no puede escucharte.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- Morgan volteó enfadado hacía Tiki.- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?!

-Te equivocas, yo no le hice nada. Ella está así por culpa de Grima.

-¿El amo Grima?

-Durante estos años, Grima ha estado manipulando sus recuerdos, jugando con sus mentes…

-¡Es mentira!- Morgan la interrumpió con claro enfado en su voz.- El amo Grima era nuestro padre, nunca nos haría eso. Él nos amaba y…

-Tienes razón.- Ahora fue el turno de Tiki para interrumpirlo.- Su padre los amaba y nunca les haría daño. Pero Grima no era tu padre.

-¿Qué dices?

-Tu verdadero padre ha estado todos esos años atrapado en el interior de Grima. No podía moverse o escapar, el Dragón Caído controlaba su cuerpo y él solo podía ver como Grima destruía todas las cosas que tu padre intentó proteger.- Tiki suspiró al ver el rostro de Morgan.- Grima solo se aprovechó de ustedes, jugó con sus corazones…

-Eso es… mentira… yo…- Ni siquiera Morgan podía creer en sus propias palabras. Por alguna razón todo parecía cobrar sentido ahora.

-Te digo la verdad.- Tiki le puso una mano al hombro.- Se que es duro, a mí me paso algo parecido alguna vez. Sin embargo, ustedes estuvieron bajo su influencia por muchos años y…

-¿Mi papá?- Morgan y Tiki se voltearon. Aquella voz era de Linfan, quien se revolcaba por el suelo, abrazando el libro de tácticas. La chica tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero aun así continuaba soltando lágrimas.- Mi papá me quiere mucho, es muy divertido y juega conmigo, Yo quiero ser como él, es muy inteligente y…

-¡Linfan! ¿Estás bien?

-Mi papá siempre tiene un plan, me regala cosas y me cuida.- Linfan continuaba hablando, con la mirada perdida, riendo y llorando a la vez.- Mi papá me enseña y…

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a mi hermana?- Morgan estaba desesperándose.- ¡Parece como si no me escuchará!

-Tu hermana es fuerte. En este momento, está peleando.- Respondió el Dragón Divino.- Es una lucha interna.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Ella rechaza los falsos recuerdos que Grima le implantó. Se apoya en el recuerdo de su verdadero padre para librarse de la influencia del dragón caído.- Tras unos segundos de silencio Tiki suspiro.- Sin embargo, esto no es del todo bueno.

-¿Qué no es del todo bueno?- Morgan preguntó confundido.

-Su sangre de dragón oscuro está en conflicto con su herencia de dragón divino.- Tiki lo observó con seriedad.- Esto es demasiado fuerte, quizá sea demasiado para su mente. No creo que ella pueda soportarlo.

-¡¿Qué no lo soportará?!- Morgan comenzó a desesperarse al ver el estado de su hermana.- ¡Por favor, tienes que ayudarla! ¡Salva a mi hermana y haré lo que quieras! ¡Me rendiré si salvas a mi hermana! ¡Te lo prometo!

Morgan derramaba lágrimas de impotencia. Se sentía inútil, no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su hermana. El dolor era demasiado, ya había perdido a su amado padre y ni siquiera sabía si sus recuerdos eran reales o no. Su hermana Linfan era lo único que le quedaba y sin embargo, estaba a punto de perderla también.

-Lo siento mucho.- Había cierta tristeza y melancolía en las palabras de Tiki.- Ustedes no tienen la culpa, son solo víctimas de Grima. Si tan solo los hubiéramos salvado a tiempo, ahora serían héroes, junto a sus amigos y hermana... Pero me temo que ya es tarde para ustedes. No tienen ningún futuro en este mundo.

-No… ¿No tenemos futuro?…

-Grima los manipulaba, pero han causado muchas muertes, mucha destrucción.- La voz de Tiki se puso sería e intimidante de un momento a otro.- Ustedes tienen la sangre de Grima en su interior, ayudaron al Dragón Caído a devastar continentes enteros. Cualquier persona en este planeta los rechazaría, les tendría miedo, los cazaría, ustedes les han dado suficientes razones para ello.

Las palabras de Tiki fueron como un balde de agua fría para Morgan. Él y su hermana estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa que su padre les pida, cualquier cosa para ayudarlo. Muchas de las cosas que hizo no fueron muy buenas, guió ejércitos enteros de Resurrectos para acabar con cualquiera que se oponga al Dragón Caído. Con sus propios poderes, acabo con la vida de mucha gente y trajo devastación por todo el mundo. Estaban dispuestos a matar a sus propios amigos por complacer a Grima.

El Dragón Divino tenía razón: No tenían futuro en este mundo. Cualquiera que los viera intentaría matarlos, y no podía culparlos por ello. Morirían o vivirían toda una vida como fugitivos. Lo único que Morgan podía hacer ahora era resignarse y esperar a que el Dragón Divino acabe con él y con su hermana. Quizá en otra vida puedan ser felices con su padre.

-No deberían rendirse tan fácilmente.- La voz de Tiki lo saco de sus pensamientos.- Yo no soy como la antigua Naga. No estoy aquí para condenarlos, estoy aquí para salvarlos. Les ofrezco una opción.

-¿Una opción? ¡¿Aun podemos salvarnos?! ¡¿Puedes ayudar a Linfan?!

-Lo haré, pero deberán pagar un precio muy alto por salvarse. Les voy a dar a ambos otra oportunidad.- Tiki comenzó a explicar.- Sacrificaran algo muy preciado para ustedes, y a cambio los enviaré a cada uno a un nuevo mundo, un mundo diferente. Podrían acabar en cualquier lugar, ya sea una tierra completamente distinta o un lugar parecido en un tiempo diferente. Ni siquiera yo sé donde acabarían.

-¡¿Piensas enviarnos a otro mundo?!

-Correcto, será su oportunidad de comenzar desde el principio. Estarán en un lugar donde nadie los conoce y podrán crear una nueva vida libre de los pecados que Grima los hizo cometer. Aunque para ello, deberás separarte de tu hermana, pues cada uno irá a un mundo distinto. No la volverás a ver.

-¡¿Qué?!- Morgan reaccionó con enfado a esto último.- ¡¿Es esa la solución que me ofreces?! ¡Me niego! ¡No pienso separarme de Linfan!

-Al final, tú eres quien tomará la decisión. Pero te aconsejo que aceptes mi propuesta, pues es la única forma de salvarla, la única forma de salvar su mente.

Morgan volteó a su hermana, quien seguía llorando en el piso y hablando incoherencias sobre lo mucho que apreciaba a su padre. Estaba perdiendo la cordura y podría morir si Morgan no hacía algo. Pero ese era un precio muy grande a pagar.

-Tiene que haber otra forma de salvarla. Linfan es…

-Es la única forma. Para salvar su mente, Linfan tendrá que sacrificar todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos, reales o no. Nunca podrá recuperar sus recuerdos y su vida comenzará desde cero.- Tiki hizo una pequeña pausa.- Sin embargo, para que ella vuelva a comenzar en otro mundo, libre de la maldad de Grima, no podrá estar contigo. Tú la recuerdas y conoces sobre su vida, mientras estén juntos, ella nunca podrá iniciar una nueva vida.

La decisión era muy difícil. Linfan era lo único que le quedaba a Morgan, pero ella estaba condenada si rechazaba a Tiki. El joven observó una vez más a su hermana, quien todavía se aferraba a ese libro de estrategias, como si de ello dependiera su cordura. Linfan estaba sufriendo y Morgan lo sabía. Quizá sería lo mejor, quizá su hermana merezca una vida más feliz, aun cuando no pueda volver a verlo. Una vida en la que ella ni siquiera lo recordaría…

-Acepto.- Morgan se limpió las lágrimas y observó al dragón con determinación.- Haz lo que tengas que hacer y salva a mi hermana.

-Así sea, pero tal y como tu hermana está sacrificando sus recuerdos para conseguir una vida mejor, tu también deberás pagar un precio.

-¿Qué precio sería ese?

-Tus poderes. Deberás sacrificar todo tu poder y habilidades mágicas.- Tiki lo observó en silencio por unos segundos.- Tú eres muy poderoso, no puedo permitir que sigas el ejemplo de Grima. No puedo correr el riesgo de que llegues a un mundo en el que nadie pueda detenerte y desates el caos.

-¡No pienso hacer eso! Le prometo que no volveré a…

-Es un riesgo muy grande y no estoy dispuesta a correrlo. Si te envió a otro mundo, perderás todos tus poderes y serás incapaz de pelear por ti mismo.

-¿Y cómo sobreviviré? ¡No conozco a nadie ahí!

-Si quieres sobrevivir, deberás valerte únicamente de la inteligencia que heredaste de tu padre. Usa tu ingenio para sobrevivir, es la más grande herencia que tu padre les dejo a ambos. Solo quitándote tus poderes podré asegurarme de que no dañes a nadie en el otro mundo, de que vivas en paz y no vuelvas a hacerle daño a nadie.

-Yo… Acepto las condiciones.

Morgan intentó reprimir las ganas de llorar, ya no tenía sentido derramar más lágrimas. Esto sería para mejor, podrían vivir una vida tranquila y finalmente ser felices, aun cuando dejarían atrás su pasado. Se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó fuertemente, sabiendo que no volvería a verla y que ella ni siquiera recordaría haber tenido un hermano. Linfan pareció reaccionar por un momento, pues le devolvió el abrazo y lo observó con una sonrisa, aunque ya no dijo ninguna palabra.

Extrañaría la sonrisa de su hermana, pero sabía que ella estaría bien. Le deseaba la mejor de las suertes en donde sea que ella vaya a acabar, esperaba que fuera un sitió donde Linfan sea feliz y su sonrisa perdure.

Finalmente, fueron segados por una luz intensa. Tiki estaba utilizando todos sus poderes de Dragón Divino y eso fue todo lo que ambos hermanos vieron. En tan solo unos segundos, los hijos del estratega habían desaparecido y solo Tiki quedaba en las ruinas. La dragona solamente pudo suspirar, esperando haber hecho lo correcto y deseando que ambos niños puedan recuperar la vida que Grima les arrebató.

…

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?

Linfan se levantó en el suelo de un antiguo templo en ruinas, sin saber cómo rayos había llegado ahí. La cabeza le dolía un poco y no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Intentó recordar cómo había llegado a ese templo, aunque no tuvo mucha suerte. ¿Había llegado ahí sola o estaba con alguien? Era posible que haya ido a ese templo con alguien, no parecía la clase de lugar por la que deambularía sola. Pero… ¿Quién la acompañaba?.. Seguramente su padre, la respuesta era bastante sencilla. Su querido y amado padre no la dejaría explorar un lugar tan tenebroso como este por sí sola, seguro que vino con ella. ¿Pero donde se había metido su padre?

No tuvo tiempo para hacerse más preguntas, pues algunos sonidos extraños llamaron su atención. Al principio escuchó algunos gruñidos y estruendos, pero cuando se acercó más, escuchó algunas pisadas, muchas pisadas. Claramente no estaba sola en ese templo.

-¡Pisadas! Seguramente del enemigo. Y puede que haya más en las escaleras. ¡Piensa, Linfan, piensa! ¿Qué haría papá en esta situación?

Su padre era el estratega más grande de todos los tiempos, como hija suya seguro que se le ocurriría alguna manera de salir de esta situación.

-Muy bien, quizá si…

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para planear, pues el enemigo llegó a atacarla. ¡Era una especie de muerto viviente! Linfan apenas pudo esquivarlo, pero el enemigo continuó atacándola sin descanso.

La chica estaba asustada y confundida, pero no tardó en reaccionar ante la situación. Linfan no era ninguna chica indefensa, comenzó a esquivar sin muchos problemas los ataques de ese monstruo, con movimientos agiles y hábiles. ¿Cómo fue que Linfan aprendió a esquivar de esa forma? Por alguna razón ni siquiera ella lo recordaba, simplemente se le hacía natural, como si estuviera acostumbrada a pelear. Lo que sí sabía era que nunca acabaría con ese enemigo si solo se limitaba a esquivar.

Afortunadamente ella también podía atacar, estaba a punto de sacar una piedra desde su túnica, lista para liberar su poder y acabar con el enemigo. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda hacerlo…

-¡Thoron!

Un relámpago salió prácticamente de la nada y acabó con el monstruo de un solo golpe. Linfan estaba confundida al principio, pero por alguna razón, esa voz la tranquilizaba. ¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz antes? Acaso podría ser…

-¡Vamos, Chrom! ¡Creo que vi a alguien moviéndose por aquí!

Linfan reaccionó de golpe al reconocer la voz. ¡Era él! Qué alegría sentía por haberlo encontrado.

-¡Papi! ¡Aquí estoy!

…

Todo lo que Morgan veía era oscuridad, su mente estaba nublada y le dolía la cabeza, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba. El dragón divino podría haberlo enviado a cualquier mundo desconocido.

Pero justo cuando empezaba a sentirse perdido en la oscuridad, escuchó una voz femenina llamándolo.

-¿Te has despertado ya?- Morgan finalmente abrió los ojos y se encontró con una chica joven de ropajes azules. La chica lo observaba amablemente, y parecía feliz al ver que se había despertado.- Te encontré inconsciente en el campo.

Morgan luchó por sentarse, aun le dolía la cabeza y no comprendía en donde estaba. Se sentía un poco asustado, por lo que decidió preguntarle a aquella chica.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Lyn, soy de la tribu Lorca.- Aquella chica le sonrió nuevamente.- Estás a salvo.

Como buen estratega comenzó a analizar su situación. Morgan nunca había escuchado sobre ninguna "tribu Lorca". Era claro que el dragón divino había cumplido con su palabra, se encontraba en otro mundo y posiblemente nunca volvería al suyo. Eso significaba a la vez, que tampoco volvería a ver a Linfan.

La última frase de aquella chica le llamó la atención: "Estás a salvo". Era algo gracioso en realidad, no recordaba un momento de su vida donde estuviera realmente a salvo. El amo Grima lo había criado para la guerra y él siempre le fue leal, junto a su hermana aprendieron con entusiasmo todas las estrategias de batalla que les había enseñado. Y sin embargo, no sabía si esos recuerdos eran reales. No sabía si el amo Grima de verdad los quería o solo los estaba utilizando… No, en el fondo de su corazón sabía la verdad, aunque no quisiera aceptarla.

Fue cuestionándose esto que Morgan observó su mano y notó que la marca heredada por su padre había desaparecido. Pero eso no era lo único; Intentó concentrar algo de magia en la palma de su mano, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, sus poderes mágicos se habían desvanecido.

Estaba completamente indefenso, pero aun así, sentía que "estaba a salvo". Claro, sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos por la voz de aquella chica.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Recuerdas cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy…- Por un momento, Morgan dudo en responder. En este mundo nadie lo conocía, quizá podría dejar atrás su pasado. ¿Importaba acaso quien había sido antes? Dudándolo un poco, finalmente decidió que ya no quería ser Morgan, la vida de Morgan había llegado a su fin.- Mi nombre es… Mark. Me llamó Mark.

De esta manera, su antigua vida quedó enterrada junto con su nombre. Morgan, el hijo de Grima había muerto y Mark había nacido.

-¿Te llamas Mark? Es un nombre extraño…- La chica soltó una pequeña carcajada.- Pero no me hagas caso. Está bien.

Por alguna razón, la sonrisa de esta chica, le recordaba a la sonrisa de su hermana Linfan. Ella siempre tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su cara cuando hablaban sobre sus estrategias. Claro, nuevamente no sabía si esos recuerdos eran reales o no, pero al menos para él, esa sonrisa era real. Él esperaba que donde sea que su hermana haya llegado, pueda conservar esa sonrisa.

Al menos se sentía mejor sabiendo que su hermana tendría una nueva oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo y quizá el debería seguir su ejemplo. Él ahora era Mark, pero, ¿quién sería Mark? Quizá está era su oportunidad de cumplir el sueño que compartía con su hermana: Convertirse en un gran estratega, mejor incluso que su padre.

Todavía recordaba con cariño todas las lecciones acerca de estrategia que tenía con su familia y todo lo que su padre le había enseñado. Una vez más, no sabía si esos recuerdos eran reales o no, pero a estas alturas eso no importaba. Aplicaría todo lo que sabía, aprendería aun más y este nuevo mundo conocería el nombre de Mark como el más grande estratega que haya existido.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado el oneshot. Está basado en el DLC de Awakening: "Future Past". Que lo cierto es que se me hizo bastante interesante y no pude evitar escribir este fic con mi teoría del origen de Morgan/Linfan. Después de todo, aunque el DLC no te dice que les ocurrió, te dan a entender que la Morgan/Linfan que aparece ahí es la misma que viaja al pasado en el juego.

Sobre los nombres, dado que tanto la versión masculina como la femenina de Morgan/Linfan salen en el DLC… Bueno, decidí llamar a la versión masculina como Morgan, que es el nombre con el que más lo conocen; mientras que la versión femenina fue Linfan, el nombre que le pusieron en la versión en español (Que por cierto es la que jugué).

Lo cierto es que el hecho de que salgan ambos hijos de Robin/Daraen me hizo teorizar bastante sobre el futuro apocalíptico de Awakening. También me trajo una duda, si el Morgan/Linfan del género contrario a Robin/Daraen viajo al pasado a encontrarse con su padre o madre. ¿Qué pasó con el otro Morgan/Linfan? Pues como su nombre japonés es Mark, igual al táctico sin pasado que Lyn se encuentra en el Blazing Blade, se me ocurrió que quizá podrían ser el mismo personaje.

En fin, de la saga Fire Emblem se pueden sacar varias teorías jajaja. Uno no puede evitar escribir historias como esta. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia.

Sin más que decir, yo me despido hasta el siguiente fic.


End file.
